fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Read : EC023
«''See what characters in the chapter, see EC023» ----- ~A few days later~ Kamon POV Today is the last GP Series tournament, after this, the sixteen b-shots with the highest points can get into the Final GP Tournament. Kamon : AW!!!!~ I'm All FIRED UP!!! Riki : Mystery~!!! Others : (0_0III) Ryukai : These two ... Ryuken : Just like usual. Samuru : Hymp. *Smirk* Novu : Aleh...Aleh... They sure are noisy. Rimai : *Giggles* They sure are cheerily. Millay : *sigh* He really still an idiot. Rinne : He is. *Close eyes and smile* Riki : Hey! Wait what did you said? Millay / Rinne : ''Nothing. Riki : Mou! Tell me, I did heard you said something. Millay / Rinne : Even though I did said, I won't tell it either because its your natural. *Tacit agreement* Riki : Mou!~ Others : Hahaha~ Yuki : Those two were enemies now look at them, Tacit agreement. Ken : You know, "Old enemies are in the past, now there is new friends". Basara : Which means still that thing. Drazeros : Friendship. Bakuga : Friendship is formed by bonds, and - Jenta : The one who bind us together is those two. Tankshell : Two idiots who bring everyone together. Raydra : Sure is a mystery. Kamon : Wait! What are you guys talking about? I can't keep up! Riki : Tell us! All : We won't tell you! *Great Tacit agreement* Kamon / Riki : Minna!! All : Hahahaha~ ~From the shadow that behind all of them~ Ixion : Tch! I'm gonna take you all down to the oblivion. *Anger* Naga : With this anger, I can take out my little sister and her partner. Hymp. ~Timeskip~ " OKAY!!! EVERYONE let's start the preliminaries! B-SHOT! READY! AIM! FIREBLAST!!!!" ''' We all began to split up to get points.' Riki : Ah! There's two gold targets. Ryukai : You think you can - Samuru : Get it from us! Riki / Ryukai / Samuru : AH!!! ??? / ??? : *Each Shot down one* Riki : Eh?! / Ryukai / Samuru : ?! Millay : Sorry about that , but - Rinne : We not planning on losing. Riki : We know. Ryukai / Samuru : *Nod* Misuru / Simon / Jenta : AH!!! Bakuga / Novu / Rimai : AH!!!! Hugo / Basara / Kamon : AH!!!! Yuki / Ken / Ryuken : AH!!!! That's right everyone is trying to get into the finals, so that's why I won't lose EITHER!! 「Ultimate God Drive!!」「Crank Up the heat, Ultimate Drive Garuburn!」 I got 30 points now. AW YEAH! Riki : Mystery~ Samuru : To be worthy. Ryukai : Let's keep the fire up, Helios! Ryuken : Drago, show Helios your passionate flame too. Rimai : Hydranoid, let's have some fun okay? Millay : Dharak! Rinne : *smirk* Wavern, us too. Samuru : Dravise! Basara : Drain away the light! Stream Drazeros! Novu : Burn it all away! Force Dragren! Bakuga : Raydra, show that - Jenta : The B-Master's powers! All : AHHHH!!!!!! Kamon : Minna... Riki : Everyone is having fun to each others Garuburn : Kamon, such great friends we had. Dracyan : Whether where they all came from, what the painful past that they been through and overcome it, and the bonds between b-damans and b-shots. Riki : Bonds huh... It is a mystery~ ''~In the shadow seeing Riki them~ Ixion : Bonds? Its nothing than a trash. It just useless against battle. So they use that to battle then - Naga : ... Ixion : I'm gonna tear you all a part! *Anger* Naga : This negative energy flowing into me, this could lead me to victory. ~Timeskip~ " Okay folks! The sixteen b-shots who get into the finals are set! Let's start the finals!" " OH!!!" " But the battle of the matches will be change totally!" Riki : The matches gonna be change? Really? Yuki : Still another surprise from Granpa. Bakuya : So this is another special tournament? Novu : The battle of the matches will gonna change into a new format huh... Jenta : This surely the new challenge we all up against. " The new battle called - "Battle Royale!!!!!" Samuru : Battle ... Ryukai : Royale? Sumi : Battle Royale does mean is a fight involving three or more combatants that is fought until only one fighter remains standing right? Misuru : That totally mess up my mind!!! Millay : The battle could be that the b-shots of the first round will begin and fight in Battle Royale until 4 b-shots remain. Then the second round does the same. Rimai : Then the remain 8 b-shots will begin another battle royale until 4 left and then again in the Semi finals. Isn't it " ''' That's right! The remains b-shot in each round can get into the finals, the two remaining b-shots will compete in DX Break Bomber 7 Maximum Size and the theme for the Battle Royale is - Get 100 points from the battle field!"' Riki : AH?! 100 - Kamon : Points?! Millay : Hymp! *smirk* Let's me tell you all something, you all can't beat us. This is our stage, no , our territory. Rinne : This is our advantage. We are the one who definitely get into the finals for sure. Dravise : Why you so confident? Dharak : Because Millay and Rinne are ... Wavern : The Champions in Battle Royale, even getting 1000 points, they surely can get into the finals. Riki : Mystery~ Rinne : So keep on. Millay : We're gonna go full power. Don't hold back. Basara : Of course. Millay / Rinne : *Smile* Millay : So we'll be waiting. They both leave the room, things are getting more interesting, "I'm all fired up!" ''None POV " Now let's start the first round, the b-shots who are competing is Riki ''' Ryugasaki, Millay Shirley, Rin Shirotama, Samuru Shigami, Bakuga Shira, Hugo Raidoh, Yuki Washimura, Simon Sumiya! Let's start the call! B-Shot! Ready! Aim!"' '" FIREBLAST!!!!!!!"' All : *spread out to collect points* Riki : Ah! Dracyan! There! Dracyan : A gold target! Riki : Okay! Let's go! Dracyan! When Riki can shot down the target, someone did before him. ??? : *Shot down the gold target* Riki : Eh?! Dracyan : Who got it? Millay : I got it. Is there anything wrong? Riki : Millay! Millay : I've told you that I'm the champion of Battle Royale here, there's no way I could lose now. Riki : Um. That's right. So that's why I gonna fight you with full power! *Smile* Millay : *Blush * Ah! ... Um... Hymp! You better ... get into the finals or I won't forgive you! *Blush* Riki : Um! Millay ran away to collect more points. Riki : Still 0 point. Dracyan... Dracyan : Yes. Let's don't lose to them too. Riki : Um! ''~Meanwhile~ Raydra : Bakuga! Over there! Bakuga : Huh? Raydra : There's many of targets over there, let's first get them all. Bakuga : Okay! When Bakuga is about to fire, someone join in. Dravise : Mind of we - Samuru : Join in? Bakuga : Samuru... Sure. Two of ready to fire but - ??? : ｢Shining Black!｣ Hit down all targets. Bakuga : That shot... Rinne : Got 32 points. Wavern : Is a nice start. Samuru : Rinne and Wavern. Wavern : My apologies. But we - Rinne : Have our own reason can't lose here now. *Serious* Bakuga : What? Wavern : Rinne. Move on to the next target location. Rinne : *Leave* Raydra : Bakuga, did you realized Rinne's action? Dravise : She seems like she had decided something. Samuru : Could it be... Wavern : Rinne, you really think you sure you want to do this? Rinne : Do what? Wavern : About the fight between my brother... Rinne : ... Wavern : Rinne, you don't have to. This just between me and brother, I don't want you to be drive into this too just like Raine was ... Rinne : I decided not just because you and Naga, and also for everyone. Wavern : ? Rinne : Curtiss, he does things ignoring the important of lives and feelings, Naga too. That's why I want to made them realized the importance. So there's no reason that not to fight them. Wavern : Rinne .... *''You'' really do resembles Raine which bring me back the sad memories we all had been through. Now, I still drive you two into this mess.*'' ''~Timeskip~ " ''' Alright! Folks! Let's me show you the current results! 15 minutes had passed and the first comparator who got 100 points get the ticket to the finals. Is Comparator Rin Shirotama, who still made a surprise appearance to the battle, next is Comparator Millay Shiya and Dharak, the b-shot who good at control and she controls the field well in the battle. Then is Comparator Riki Ryugasaki and Samuru Shigami, just we have expected, what a tournament just without them. Now let's start the second round! And the b-shots who competing is Kamon Day, Jenta Kokuji, Basara Kurochi, Novu Moru, Ken Ogami, Ryukai Kuromi, Ryuken Kouno and ! - "' All : ? Kamon : Huh?! '" IXION L.CURTISS!"' '" OH!!!!!"' Ixion : *Showed up* Riki : Ixion ... Rinne : Curtiss... Ixion : *Smirk* Hymp. All : ... ----- '''Preview : ' ''' '''Riki : Kamon, make sure you get into the finals! Kamon : Um! Just don't want anything to happen though. *Depressed* Riki : Like Ixion did to Rinne before? Kamon : Yeah. Sumi : C'mon! Will you two cut the heavy/sad aura that surrounding you! There is something more important! Riki : Sumi?! Kamon : More important? Sumi : Look there! Riki : Mystery~ Together : Next Time! Emblem Charge!! B-Fight!!! Category:B-Daman Firemerge Chapters Category:Chapter Readings Category:NightmareLorelei Works